Where I belong
by MaidenOfImladris
Summary: (alternate ending) Eclipse is too late when Krayon attacks Raenef and there is only one way to the Demon Lord from death... (dramatic chord) EclipseRae


Wow- my second Eclipsexraenef fic! Thanks to all who read/review this- it really helps a lot in getting inspiration to write more!  
  
Disclaimer: As always, don't own them... sadly.  
  
:::::::::  
  
"Where I belong"  
  
Eclipse knew what he had to do... but the moment he discovered it, it was too late. The incantation was already uttered and  
  
The spell was on its way.  
  
No sooner did he transport did the dark magic hit him, hit Raenef. Eclipse was able to stop 25% of the blast. Not enough to save him though.  
  
A terror swelled in Eclipse's heart when he heard the blond boy's scream, the sound of the impact from the necromantic wave that tore not into his flesh, but his life force itself.  
  
And that was a sound Eclipse would never forget.  
  
In blazing anger Eclipse scorned and raised his hand against Lord Krayon.  
  
The Lord of Egae sensed his attack and was able to block it, but the rage of Third Order was one that wouldn't subside so easily.  
  
Eclipse was ready with another attack one that happened in less then a second after the first. It was a method he'd only use in minimal amount. If his adversaries were to catch on, the element of surprise would vanish.  
  
The first attack was meant as a distraction; something to drain the other Demon of his power and the second was stronger, fiercer. The trick worked and Krayon fell to the ground, teleporting as he went to get as far away from Eclipse as possible.  
  
Immediately the Demons attention turned to his master lying cold on the ground.  
  
Eclipse ran to him and knelt down, bringing his head into his lap. No blood was present, but the very essence of his life  
  
was waning. And Eclipse watched helplessly as he could to stop the remaining bits of his soul from fading.  
  
"No..." Eclipse coiled his body around Raenef, gripping at the young boy's hair.  
  
And for the first time in a long count of years Eclipse cried.  
  
A flicker of hope, though, stood in midst of his death. A spell long forgotten, one Eclipse himself never had to use.  
  
A spell is what they called it but it wasn't so much that as it was a heretic trait given to all Demons.  
  
The binding 'spell' was its name.  
  
Eclipsed learned it long ago and now he relied on his photogenic memory to recall the ritual.  
  
Eclipse bent down and touched his hand to Raenef's chest, then to his own. Eclipse reached for his ankle and pulled out of the scabbard, a small dagger.  
  
Eclipse then made a detailed sketch of a half moon in both his chest and in Raenef's each facing the opposite direction as a means of creating a whole. Where the skin rose from the blades scrapes, Eclipse then cut into the flesh.  
  
It was the only ritual for a demon that didn't include telepathy or incantations... only the raw makings of a demon, the raw flesh he was wrapped in.  
  
Eclipse wiped the blood from his wound and mixed it with the blood that pooled on Raenef's chest.  
  
"Your body to my body, we in one combine. My strength to your strength, our souls intertwined." Eclipse closed his eyes and concentrated on Raenef's spirit. He held the boy closer and spoke into his ear.  
  
"Take my strength...it is yours. Drink from it." Eclipse felt a tug in his body and he fell forward, still holding Raenef below him.  
  
"Take it!" Eclipse screamed.  
  
A breath.  
  
A single sign of life made its way to Raenef's lips.  
  
Eclipse waited, feeling his entire body strain as his power began to weaken.  
  
Finally the pull slackened and released Eclipse, but before it knocked him unconscious, eclipse was able to utter with his remaining strength, "Go."  
  
Raenef woke with beads of sweat clinging to his forehead. His body hadn't recovered from Krayon's attack and the effects felt everlasting.  
  
But so was the bond that was formed... a bond Raenef could sense but not quite understand.  
  
The Demon Lord felt a great weight upon him, usually it was his overbearing role and responsibility but this was different.  
  
It was a physical weight that crushed him. Raenef opened his eyes and saw a mass of dark hair flowing over him.  
  
The dark strands clung to the Lord's bare chest, which for some reason unknown to him, felt sore and painful.  
  
Raenef lifted Eclipse's arm in attempt to lighten the pressure his lanky form created.  
  
'What happened?' Raenef searched his memories and only felt a great pain then a tranquil wave wash over him.  
  
Raenef looked down at Eclipse, noticing a spot of dried blood on his chest. In a moment of panic, Raenef urgently called his name.  
  
Eclipse did not awaken.  
  
The Demon Lord took his servant's arm and shook it.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Eclipse!! ... please." Raenef wriggled completely out from under him and flipped Eclipse on his back.  
  
His body fell easily against the mattress. Raenef picked up an arm and held onto his hand.  
  
"I order you!!! Wake up!" Raenef held him close, his hands still firmly clasped with the Demons.  
  
A weak throaty mumble, barely noticeable by Raenef, snuck through Eclipse's closed mouth.  
  
"Yes... Rise Demon of the Third Order! RISE!" Raenef felt something, he wasn't sure how to explain it, but it was liken to an electric jolt, stunning him into complete immobilization.  
  
Eclipse's eyes fluttered, but the lids fell shut again. He groaned and tried again...  
  
Finally those dark, charcoal slits made themselves visible. Raenef smiled brightly and tightened his fingers that were interlaced with Eclipse's.  
  
"Thank Go... I mean ... um Satan? You're alive!" Raenef fell forward squeezing Eclipse's conscious body.  
  
Eclipse tried to embrace him but his arms would not move, he was simply too weak.  
  
"M-a..Master..." Eclipse looked fondly upon seeing his Master's shinning smile but Eclipse's eyes fell again, and never to be seen for the rest of the day.  
  
Raenef felt the frailty in Eclipse; he wasn't sure why he felt it or why he was suddenly becoming more aware of his mysterious servant, but it was there.  
  
Raenef could swear he even felt it when he breathed, which right now was a comforting feeling knowing he was alive and well.  
  
Maybe not 'well' but Raenef sensed his strength was returning and that a day of full rest would do him some good.  
  
Raenef itched at his chest and continued walking down the long corridor to Eclipse's bed.  
  
The itch began to burn like a live flame and lick his skin with its hot tongue. Raenef opened his long tailed coat and saw the red crest etched into his chest.  
  
Raenef made a mental note to ask Eclipse about it when he got back into the room.  
  
When he arrived, Eclipse was already awake and exhaled audibly when Raenef came into view.  
  
"Your here..."  
  
"Yes, you sound worried. I'm sorry I should have stayed."  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"A little over a day. Almost two."  
  
"But your okay?"  
  
"Yes. I am fine- what happened Eclipse, one moment I was being attacked by Krayon and now I'm back here with you. And what's with the sliver of moon that's carved into both our chests?"  
  
"I'm sorry for that, but it's the only way I could save you." Eclipse patted a spot on the mattress near him and Raenef climbed on sitting with his legs comfortably curled.  
  
"By the time I realized what I had to do, it was too late, Krayon had already released his attack. But I had to try. I was able to prevent some of it from hitting you but... but it wasn't enough. The spell he used was a type of Life Drain. It takes a person's life force and it expels it. I fought Krayon, mostly in rage for him hurting you. He fled, but when I got to you ... it was too late again. You had died Master. There was nothing left of you. I did a spell though and its brought you back, but it weakened me terribly. But I am alive and well. As are you... And for that I'm eternally grateful."  
  
"So that's what the moons are for? What kind of spell was it? Some kind of power transfer? I mean if you were weakened wasn't that power transferred to me?"  
  
"In a way yes, that's what it was." Eclipse didn't want to tell him the truth. Though he was perfectly certain Raenef would discover it for himself when he began to feel the loss of his presence when he wasn't around.  
  
"I feel different Eclipse. More so then ever... This power transfer... I feel you all the time now, is that a side affect?"  
  
"It will be for a while."  
  
"Your lying to me... no I take that back, your keeping something from me."  
  
"Your right." Eclipse hoped Raenef wouldn't be able to sense the things he was trying to hide from him, but there was nothing for it, Eclipse had to tell him... he had the right to know.  
  
"The... The binding spell is one that rarely works. It's used for demons who... who bind themselves eternally to ... well their mates. And it was the only thing I could think of to do to save you. I'm sorry." Eclipse looked down, feeling the full extent of what he did to his Master. Eclipse always imagined Raenef falling in love and taking a lover of his choice, not by force. But now he was eternally tied, and Eclipse's soul remained forever his.  
  
And his belonged to Eclipse.  
  
"Sorry? Why!? You saved me!"  
  
"But this means you can never get married... against your will I've bonded you to me. And a demons bride can only conceive with those they are bonded to, natural reproduction doesn't work the same with Demon's as it does for humans."  
  
"But Eclipse... I've never even thought of a family and if I would have died, I wouldn't be able to have one anyway. Sometimes there's a price to pay if you're willing to pay it. You taught me that remember?"  
  
"Yes, but now you'll never get one. I've destroyed that choice."  
  
"Shh... No more of this. Did we bind easily? You and I?"  
  
Eclipse thought back and remembered how quickly their souls accepted one another. He then remembered a very important detail about the Binding system. Both souls needed to consent to the bind. And Raenef's took it without hesitation.  
  
"We did."  
  
"What does that tell you?"  
  
"You wanted it."  
  
"That's right... you didn't take anything from me... you've given me the greatest gift of all. I'm with you now, Mind, soul... and if you want it... body."  
  
Eclipse felt lost for words. He never imagined his Master would accept him... The expectation was so low Eclipse never thought of how he'd react if Raenef ever returned his strong devotion in a high of level as that.  
  
Raenef saw his complex look and decided to make things simpler for him. The Demon Lord scooted next to him and wrapped his arms around his slender waist, pulling Eclipse against him. Eclipse this time was able to close his arms around the smaller frame. It felt right. This embrace, this closeness... it belonged.  
  
"Master... are you sure?" Raenef lifted his index finger to Eclipse's lips and cupped his face.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
As their lips brushed the bond tightened, pulling them closer both physically and spiritually.  
  
When they parted Eclipse held a faint smile.  
  
"..."  
  
They kissed again. Softer each time, not lustfully but lovingly. Eclipse dipped his head from the kiss and leant his head against Raenef's.  
  
They spoke to each other through the link, their feelings and emotions telling each other the things they so desperately needed to hear. Whispers of 'I love you's' and songs of adoration sang from each soul.  
  
The tune was sweet and luscious, filling both with a sense of completion...  
  
A sense of belonging that they held onto for each day thereafter.  
  
END  
  
I'll take plot suggestions as well if you think there's something you want me to write for Demon Diary- Email me at tolkiengeekhotmail.com 


End file.
